


Pain

by silvercatsastan



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gay Male Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/pseuds/silvercatsastan
Summary: Akechi being Akechi,Nobunaga being Nobunaga.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midaresneku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/gifts).



> This fic is written for you my kinky friend ;>   
> Please support her work thanks❤️

Pain,such a beautiful yet deadly sensation.

The white haired male laid on the cold hard ground,crimson blood seeping to the ground,staining his pale white skin.

“More...”He begged,his voice barely a whisper.

His master stared down at him.His charcoal black eyes cold and unforgiving,he bent down as he reached out his blood stained hand to caress the male’s long white hair.His hair was silvery with a glow in comparison to his bloody hand,the man’s coal black eyes soften for a mere moment,allowing a drip of emotion to escape his rotten soul before tightening his grip on the pale man’s white hair.No,he was Oda Nobunaga,he was not allowed to show weakness in front of his enemies - especially not Akechi Mitsuhide.

Akechi moaned in pleasure as Nobunaga harshly pulled him up by his hair,

“Haven’t you learned anything?My dear Akechi?”

Nobunaga whispered darkly before biting down harshly at Akechi’s ear,drawing a pleasured moan from the pale man.

“Patience is a virtue.”

Akechi let out a soft gasp as he was slammed against the wall.

“Mo...more...p-please-”He managed to choked out the words before Nobunaga delivered a sharp kick to his ribs,knocking the air out of his lungs,pain exploded at his side yet again as Nobunaga delivered another blow to his stomach,resulting in a moan of pleasure from the pale man.The feeling of pain suffocated him as he drown in the sweet pleasure.Oh!The pain!The beautiful pain!Yes!He could feel it flowing in his veins,he could feel it blurring his thoughts and clouding his mind.He needed more pain.

“Mo...more...more pain...”He coughed,the taste of iron filled his mouth,he could feel the blood trickling down his chin.His chin was tilted up gently by the very same hands that beated him bloody,he stared into the dark obsidian eyes of his master,the dark eyes bore right into his soul,it reflected of nothing but a black void,one that Akechi would willingly fall into.

“Oh,my dear Akechi...”Nobunaga chuckled,his eyes filled with lust,voice deep with a growl.

“Trust me...”

Nobunaga was a black void,an endless pit of darkness,and it was calling out for Akechi,promising pain and pleasure.

“I will give you what you want...”

And as Akechi walked nearer,the voice calling out grew louder and clearer,drawing him closer and closer.

“I promise you...”

The black void was filled with the screams of tortured souls,with the dark promise of-

“Pain.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all readers enjoyed this❤️


End file.
